How Naru Found Her
by Chelle Isyrian
Summary: So yes, bit of angst for you all. Set after Under Naru's Guard. I guess it's slightly violent, so the rating is up a bit more. My take of Mai after Naru's real identity is revealed. Anyway, read and enjoy. NaruxMai


**Oh hello everyone. Sorry for not updating for a few days, maybe a week, Im not sure, I've been a bit busy lately. Anyway, here's another one-shot for you all. Not fluffy in the least sorry, that'll come next, also it's kinda short. And by the way, in this verse, Mai never confessed to Naru okay?**

**So yeah, you guys know what to do, R&R!**

**Still don't own anything, and all my various plots and plans to gain ownership have fallen flat. One day though, one day.**

**So voilà! Let the angst begin!**

* * *

One month. One month since he'd left. Mai lay, curled in her bed, thinking over that day, as she had so many times since. One month since she'd learnt Nar was _the_ Oliver Davis. He'd told them of how he'd been here to search for his brother's body, the same brother she'd mistaken for Naru in her dreams. Once he'd found him, Gene, he'd left. Closing SPR and returning to his home in England. Mai had been crushed, walking around in a daze for the first week. The second week she'd spent hiding in her bedroom, not talking to anyone, just letting herself cry over her ex-boss. The others had tried to comfort her, but eventually stopped and gave her space, even her tears had stopped coming and she was empty. It was one month after his departure, and Mai was woken to the sound of Masako all but knocking her door down, surprising her. She'd left her bed, entered the living room, and stood there, barely listening as Masako ranted and raved about Naru wasn't worth the time she spent mourning his loss. However, seeing that it wasn't working, she changed tactics, turning harsh. She insulted her, calling her stupid, troublesome and selfish. She was only doing it to try get Mai to come back, come back to being herself. It wasn't working and Masako looked at the young girl; she didn't know what to do with Mai, none of them did, and they were starting to think she might not recover. That's why Masako had decided to storm to Mai's apartment and try getting her to snap out of it. Willing to slap sense back into her if necessary. This is exactly what she had did. Seeing she wasn't getting through, Masako drew her hand back and brought it hard across Mai's face. She flinched at the noise it made, and immediately felt guilty for it. Mai looked up at her, shocked, and seemed to be back to reality, but only for a few seconds before she slipped back into her mind. As she saw Mai fading, Masako desperately said something she wished she'd never even thought of.

"No wonder he left you, you're pathetic." She whispered, trying to force disgust into her voice. Mai reacted to that, looking at Masako as if she were an alien. Her gaze shifted to the floor.

"Get out." Mai muttered. Masako almost cried, hearing her talk, something she hadn't done for a few weeks. She stepped forward, reaching out to hug Mai, but Mai stepped back, looking at her with such anger. "GET OUT!" she screamed. Masako's eyes widened, in surprise and fear. She left, almost tripping over herself in a hurry. Mai stood still, staring at the door her friend had just exited. She stormed up to the door, forcibly locking it and spun around, looking at her apartment. She felt her anger transfer from what Masako had said to the various items she had left lying around. Dirty dishes and unwashed clothes were left, strewn everywhere. Mai snarled, stalking around the room as she grabbed cups and plates, throwing them in the general direction of the sink with such force that they all shattered. Mai tore the clothes she found, shoving all of them into her bin. Her mind thought over what Masako had said, believing she was right.

"Of course she was right." She said bitterly, throwing another cup across the room. "Why would he want to stay here? He has what he came here for! There's nothing else to keep him here!" Mai searched her apartment, looking for anything else that offended her by being out of place. She entered her bedroom saw a picture frame sitting by her bed, containing a picture of her SPR family, including Lin and Naru. She picked it up and stared at the blue-eyed man. Tears fell from her face as she felt her anger well up, intensifying. "You left me." She whispered, staring with hate at the picture. She was gripping the frame so hard it started to crack. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" she screamed, throwing the frame as hard as she could at the wall opposite her. She heard the smash of glass at stared at the frame where it lay in pieces on the floor. Her anger drained away and her legs gave out. She fell to the ground and sobbed into her bed. She cried until she couldn't breathe from the force of her sobs, causing her to hyperventilate. She let herself fall sideways and curled into a ball on her floor staring numbly into nothing.

This was how Naru found her.


End file.
